


His Knight

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary: Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count:Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, ChuckWarnings:  AU , if you find things needing to be included let me knowA/N: so short chapter! I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight

The kingdom had been split into three. King John gifted each of his two sons a portion of the kingdom to rule. Probably at the insistence of his lovely wife Queen Mary. At the split of the kingdom, you just happened to live in the borders between King Dean and King Samuels kingdoms. This wasn’t a bad thing considering the brothers were close and didn’t fight each other.   
You had been on your own since you were a teenager. Your mother died in childbirth with you, and your father died in battle when you were fifteen. You had been his only child, and a young woman at that. He was a knight for King John before the split. He had taught you everything about how to be a knight, and you wanted nothing more than to be one. The only problem is there wasn’t very many woman who were knights, if there were any at all.   
Since you were on your own, you had gotten a good neighbor to hire you to work for them as needed. The work helped you keep yourself fed and clothed. Granted the wage wasn’t much, but it was enough for one person to live alright.   
One day on a trip into town, there was a commotion by most young men huddled around the board where royal announcements were made. Ever curious you wondered over to take a look. There was a big poster from King Sam which read,  
All Eligible young men who wish to be knights in my court please read.  
On this day two weeks from now I will hold a contest for those who wish to participate. I’m looking for brave, strong young ones who will be my new generations of knights. Please prepare yourselves if you wish to participate.   
Signed,  
King Samuel Winchester   
Over the next two weeks you spent most of your time training yourself to become a knight, after king Sam announced he was looking for a new generation. This was the opportunity you’ve been preparing for your whole life. You could still hear your fathers’ voice in your head as he coached you on your form and fighting skills.  
At nineteen you had saved just enough to buy armor for knighthood. You had gotten a funny look and scoffed at when you had gone the day before the tournament to get it. But you had pointed out your money was as good as the others, so the blacksmith relented.   
***  
You watched the other young men before you fight, and scoffed to yourself at some of their forms. Some of them were good, others needed improvement.   
It isn’t long before it’s your turn in the ring. Taking your position you begin. The first round you lose, but it gave you an opportunity to get to know your opponents skills. The second round begins and you use any weakness you had observed against the kings head of guard Lucifer, against him.   
As you finish, having beat him you help him back to his feet in a show of sportsmanship. Feeling eyes on you, look up to find his majesty looking at you. He beacons you over and you obey.  
“Remove your helmet.” He commands.  
You obey, removing your helmet the look of disbelief and astonishment crosses his features.  
“What’s your name?”  
“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N) your majesty, at your service.”


End file.
